Animal
by C.Hodges
Summary: 1983, deux autres mutants fuient l'Allemagne et se retrouve face au problème Apocalypse. Deux mutantes que tout réunis, mais que le destin sépare. Sabrina et Valéria sont deux soeurs qui vont découvrir le vrai sens du mot famille Prequel de Through the Lightning
1. Chapter 1 : Animal

**Berlin, 1983**

La foule se pressait devant la porte du bar clandestin pour assister aux combats de mutants. Les humains se pressaient de parier sur leur favoris, ignorant l'humiliation la douleur et surtout la mort de ces êtres qu'ils nommaient inhumain.

Une jeune femme se présenta devant la porte, ses cheveux rouge et noir attacher en un chignon désordonné, une tenue qui découvrait le plus de peau possible sans que cela soit outrageant, un maquillage fin et surtout deux yeux verts. Un vert que seuls les félins pouvaient avoir.

Elle se présenta face au garde, un sourire subtil aux lèvres et un regard charmeur. La femme n'eut aucun problème pour rentrer, tout comme la blonde pulpeuse derrière elle.

La cage était au centre de la scène, et s'étendait jusqu'au plafond. La rousse eut un frisson d'effroi en voyant l'un des opposants, assez imposant, tomber, Ko. L'autre opposant était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, pas plus, il possédait deux grandes ailes autrefois sûrement blanches comme neige, mais à cet instant, elles étaient noires de crasse et de sang séchés.

« _Rappel moi pourquoi elle serait ici ?_ » Demanda la blonde derrière elle, un regard en coin avant de se concentrer sur la cage.

« _L'attrait du danger, ou un mec. Plus rien ne m'étonne avec elle, depuis que je me suis retrouvé face à une femme de cinquante ans au lieu d'une gamine_. » Répondit-elle avec agacement, cherchant dans la foule une chevelure aussi rouge que le feu.

« _Oh, je pense l'avoir trouvé. Juste devant la cage à droite._ » Indiqua l'autre femme avant de se diriger vers son objectif alors qu'un autre mutant entrait dans l'arène, enfermé dans un coffre.

La rousse regarda autour d'elle et se baissa, prenant l'apparence d'un chat roux, les pattes noires comme la suie. L'animal se dirigea vers une adolescente, les cheveux flamboyants et les yeux bleus. Cette dernière hurlait des encouragements pour le mutant ailé. Elle s'approcha, se glissant entre les jambes des spectateurs, regardant de temps à autre si la blonde s'en sortait.

Quand le combat commença à tourner au vinaigre, la rousse reprit sa forme humaine et saisit le bras de la plus jeune, la tirant loin d'ici. Elles virent la fuite des autres mutants, surtout celle du mutant bleu que la mutante féline n'avait pas remarquer. Ils s'étaient littéralement évaporés, emportant avec eux un garde.

Les deux rousses s'arrêtèrent de courir une fois en sécurité. Celle aux yeux bleus se débattu avant de reculer de quelques pas le souffle court.

« _Non mais t'es pas bien Sabrina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ » S'emporta la plus jeune, bouillant de rage.

« _Je suis venu te chercher, tes fugues ont assez duré. Valéria, ce que tu as fait durant ce mois était extrêmement dangereux ! Imagine s'ils t'avaient capturé !_ » Répliqua la dite Sabrina avec hargne, ses yeux brillants dans la semi-obscurité.

« _Tu n'es que ma sœur, pas ma mère ! Retourne te vautrer avec tes clients, sale traînée_ ! »

La main partit d'elle-même, rencontrant la joue de Valéria. Sabrina afficha une mine fermée, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaître.

« _Tu viens avec moi, nous sommes dans le même bateau._ »

 **USA**

Valéria ne sut pas par quel moyen sa sœur les avaient fait rapatrier en Amérique, dans l'état de New-York plus exactement. Sabrina conduisait une moto, filant le plus vite possible vers une destination encore inconnue pour sa sœur. Elle ferma les yeux, repensant à ses jours de liberté qui prenait fin.

La moto s'arrêta, surprenant la jeune femme qui se redressa d'un coup, manquant de tomber. Une voiture était garée juste devant eux. Sabrina retira son casque, secouant la tête pour décoller ses cheveux de ses joues.

« _Bien, viens avec moi, je dois te présenter quelqu'un_. »

Les deux rousses rentrèrent dans l'établissement, établissement qui ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'autre chose. Valéria regarda autour d'elle, remarquant que les quelques élèves présents semblaient fixés sa sœur. Un homme vient vers elle, brun, des lunettes sur les yeux, suivit de deux autres hommes, un châtain aux cheveux mi-long, un large sourire aux lèvres et d'un adolescent avec les yeux bandés.

« _McCoy ! Summers !_ » Sabrina se hâta de venir les saluer à sa manière, le prenant tous les deux dans ses bras.

« _Smith ! C'est la journée des retrouvailles !_ » S'amusa Hank, serrant plus fortement la femme dans ses bras.

« _Je ne pensais pas te voir Animal, oh, je te présente mon frère, Scott._ » Déclara Alex, tapotant l'épaule de son frère.

« _Enchanté, Scott, J'aimerais voir le professeur Hank, J'ai un service à lui demander._ »

« _Et ce service ne concernerait pas la jeune fille qui semble te fusiller du regard ?_ »

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Sabrina, tournant le regard vers Valéria qui la fixait, si elle pouvait tuer avec ses yeux, la pauvre change-forme serait déjà en cendre.

Hank les guida dans les couloirs, saluant de temps à autre les élèves présents. Une fois arrivé à destination, le fauve leur fit signe d'attendre, laissant les élèves présents sortirs de la salle. Charles et Alex se saluèrent, tombant presque dans les bras de l'autre.

« _Sabrina, quelle surprise ! Je devine qu'il s'agit de ta sœur, Valéria ?_ » Demanda Charles par politesse, car il avait déjà la réponse.

« _Oui, c'est bien elle, et dieu sait que cela me gêne de vous demander cela, mais -_ »

« _Oui, je peux l'accueillir dans l'institut... Mutation ?_ »

« _Je peux changer d'âge, a volonté, mais -_ »

« _Depuis sa fugue, elle n'a pas un niveau de vie assez stable pour générer assez d'énergie._ » Expliqua sa sœur, légèrement blasée.

Charles émit un rire discret avant de se diriger vers les jardins. Valéria et Sabrina restèrent à l'intérieur, la plus vieille pour donner un cours sur la demande du professeur et la plus jeune pour fuir sa sœur.

La journée se déroula sans accroc, bien que la destruction du grand chêne fît le tour de l'école. Lors du dîner, Valéria brilla pour son absence, rendant sa sœur légèrement gênée par le comportement de la rousse.

Le professeur en profita pour discuter calmement avec elle.

« _Tu n'as pas changé. Même après tout ce temps._ »

« _Vous non plus._ » Elle fit une pause et regarda la porte. « _Comment va-t-elle ?_ »

« _Tu es sa sœur, tu devrais savoir mieux que moi comment elle se porte._ » Sourit-il. « _Elle est dépassée par les événements et les pensées à ton égard sont-_ »

« _Je sais ce qu'elle pense de moi… J'en ai eut un aperçu à Berlin._ » Soupira la mutante féline, finissant son assiette.

« _Berlin ? Elle était si loin ?_ » S'étonna le directeur, fronçant les sourcils.

« _Oui, et encore, le meilleur était qu'elle se promenait tranquillement dans un de ces bars qui capture les mutants pour les faire combattre._ »

Sabrina s'étira et se leva, prenant son assiette et couvert pour les laver. Le professeur ne dit rien de plus restant pensif sur ce que venait de dire Sabrina.

La nuit était bien avancer quand Jean eut son cauchemar, réveillant tout l'institut. Animal avait l'habitude de dormir sous la forme d'un chat et ce fut sous cette forme qu'elle vient voir la jeune femme quand le professeur fut parti. Le réconfort d'un animal pouvait beaucoup aider. Jean l'en remercia le matin, quand elle la croisa sous une autre forme, plus imposante.

« _Sabrina, merci pour hier_. » Déclara la rousse en voyant la panthère tout aussi rousse qu'elle se prélasser au soleil, près d'un arbre.

Seul le ronronnement du félin lui répondit, alors que Scott s'approchait d'elle, il ne remarqua pas la grosse bestiole tant il était subjugué par Jean, mais quand Ani' se redressa, le brun eut un mouvement de recul, retenant un cri de deux femmes émirent un rire, ou un grondement, discret à la réaction du jeune homme.

Le professeur et Alex étaient partis voir une ancienne connaissance, laissant Hank et Sabrina gérer les élèves. Personne ne voulait se frotter aux deux fauves, bien que Hank ressemble plus à un gros nounours.

Animal avait bien vu quelques élèves, dont sa sœur et un nouvel arrivant du nom de Kurt, partirent en excursion. Hank était dans le bureau du professeur en compagnie de Mystique. La blonde ne l'avait pas vu, mais la rousse l'avait senti dès son arrivée.

* * *

Sabrina était devant le Cerebro, sous sa forme humaine, ils étaient tous à l'intérieur pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Valéria n'était toujours pas rentrée et cela commençait à l'inquiéter, et au vu du bruit dans la salle, il se passait quelque chose de pas vraiment rassurant.

Tout se passa trop vite, elle les vit sortir en urgence de la salle, poussant Charles en dehors de la salle complètement détruite. Puis ils apparurent au fond du couloir, Apocalypse et ces Chevaliers, Moira lui avait vaguement expliquer le pourquoi de sa venue.

Elle reconnut Magnéto aka Erik Lensherr, celui qui avait attaqué il y a dix ans la maison blanche. Deux femmes et un autre homme étaient avec lui, l'une à la peau mate, des cheveux blancs coiffer en iroquois, l'autre avec les cheveux long et noir, une épée a la hanche. Elle reconnut instantanément le jeune blond. Le mutant de la cage, le mutant que Valéria semblait soutenir de tout son cœur.

« _Toi._ » Le murmure était passé sans que personne ne l'entende alors qu'Erik utilisait son pouvoir pour tirer Charles vers lui. Elle ne réussit pas à réagir, même quand Alex fit accidentellement exploser le moteur de l'avion. Avant même d'avoir pu cligner des yeux, elle se retrouva dehors, en sécurité.

« _Wow_ » Ce mot lui fit tourner la tête vers un jeune homme de son âge, les cheveux argentés.

Elle le fixa, n'entendant pas ses paroles quand Hank lui posa la question de sa venue.

Elle vit la voiture arrivée, les cinq adolescents en descendirent quand ils virent l'état du manoir. Scott demanda où étaient le professeur et son frère, Sabrina voulut lui répondre, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Alors que Scott, Jean, Kurt et Valéria se précipitèrent vers les décombres, Sabrina tomba à terre, sous la forme d'un chat. Elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions et de son pouvoir.

Des hélicoptères se posèrent sur la pelouse, sortant de leur entrailles des soldats surarmés. Sabrina releva sa tête, regardant Moira s'avancer vers l'un des hommes. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et quand elle voulut se changer, une décharge sonore assomma tout le monde, lui donnant son apparence première, humaine.

Valéria et les autres avaient tout vu, la jeune femme regarda les soldats prendre quelques personnes avec eux, dont sa sœur.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?_ »

« _L'un d'eux vient par là, plus un bruit._ »

Le soldat, s'approcha d'eux, mais quand il regarda dans leur direction, il sembla ne rien voir. Une fois qu'il fut repartit, les quatre adolescents se téléportèrent dans l'hélicoptère, mais malheureusement, ils pouvaient plus en sortir, comme si un champ magnétique les empêchait d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs.

« _C'est comme à Berlin_. » Paniqua NightCrawler, attirant le regard de Jean et Scott alors que Valéria s'étranglait avec sa propre salive.

« _Jean, tu peux atteindre les pilotes ?_ »

« _Non, je n'atteins personne._ »

Ils se regardèrent, apeuré avant que Valéria ne regarde les mutants présents avec eux. Hank, Mystique, un jeune homme aux cheveux argenté, sa sœur et une autre femme, brune.

« _Espérons qu'on ne finisse pas comme les mutants de Berlin._ »

* * *

Et voilà ! Ma nouvelle fic ! j'espère que le début vous plait ! Sabrina n'est malheureusement pas le personnage principal de Mistake, seulement de la première partie qui se concentre sur Apocalypse et l'après de la bataille.

Valéria est le personnage secondaire des trois partie. C'est, malheureusement pour elle, un personnage que je déteste et cela me fait sourire car en aucun cas je ne peux m'en séparer pour le développement de celle qui deviendra l'héroïne.

Si vous avez des idées, remarques, questions, je suis toute ouïe.

See ya !


	2. Chapter 2 : Apocalyspe

**Zone Inconnue**

Le réveil fut brutal pour tout le monde, leurs têtes étaient lourdes à cause du choc et sûrement dût à l'étrange sérum injecter dans leurs corps.  
Peter se tourna, et poussa un cri en voyant Hank sous sa forme bleue.  
« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça va nous arriver aussi ?_ » Demanda Peter paniqué en regardant ses mains.  
« _Non, j'ai juste oublié mon antidote au manoir._ »  
Il soupira et tourna la tête, regardant les autres se lever. Son regard sombre se posa sur la panthère encore à terre. Sabrina n'avait pas encore repris une forme humaine encore trop dans le brouillard.

Sabrina se redressa, après que Moira prévienne le Colonel Stryker qu'il y avait un mutant beaucoup plus puissant que Charles.  
« _Moira que voulez-vous dire par un mutant plus puissant que Charles ?_ » Demanda Hank.

Elle ne répondit pas, regardant le sol. Animal reprit sa forme humaine, étirant ses membres un maximum.  
« _Entre un fauve et un ours... On va se faire bouffer._ »  
« _Peter, tais-toi._ » Marmonna simplement la mutante.

Il y eut un blanc avant qu'une voix ne retentisse dans leurs têtes. C'était Charles, distribuant un message. Sabrina regarda autour d'elle, elle avait l'impression d'un écho, comme si son ouïe féline lui faisait signe, mais rapidement la fin du message arriva.

« _Que ceux munis des plus grand pouvoir, protège ceux qui n'ont rien, le voilà mon message._ »

Stryker revient vers eux, hurlant qu'il savait que c'était Charles et exigeant d'avoir des réponses, mais la seule chose qu'il eut fut une totale incompréhension des mutants prisonniers. Le grognement d'Animal emplit la salle, faisant sursauter Peter à côté d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme, ne se sentant pas à l'aise, enfermer dans cette cellule.

« _Ow ! On se calme !_ »  
« _Comment veux-tu ? On n'enferme pas un animal en cage._ » Grogna la jeune femme qui perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de son instinct.

Elle se transforma, tournant en rond dans la cage. Peter s'éloigna, ne voulant pas être le premier à se faire déchiqueter.

« _Sabrina calme toi, tu ne peux pas perdre ton sang-froid comme ça._ » Tenta Hank, la fixant. Il comprenait la jeune femme. La première fois qu'il s'était vu, c'était il y a plus de 10 ans, 1 ou 2 ans avant Washington.  
La jeune femme était venue se réfugier à l'école à cause de sa mutation, se faisant passer pour un chat avant que Charles, découvre vraiment qui elle était. Le scientifique avait toujours tenu la rousse en haute estime, elle avait été l'une des premières à revenir lors de la réouverture du manoir pour les élèves. Et l'une des seules à rester pour les aider.  
La réflexion de Beast fit mouche, elle s'assit, fixant le sol avant de son coucher, vaincu.

Les élèves essayaient de trouver une porte de sortie quand le message de Charles retentit en eux. Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, complètement perdu.

« _Le professeur vient de me parler._ » Déclara Jean, fronçant les sourcils.  
« _On l'a tous entendu._ »  
« _Oui, je l'ai entendu aussi !_ » Exclama Kurt, étonner.  
« _Non, il n'a adressé un message secret, je sais où ils sont._ » Expliqua la rousse avant qu'un soldat n'arrive, les interpellant avant de leur tirer dessus. Kurt les téléporta chacun leur tour.  
« _On a eu chaud, venez, il faut trouver les autres !_ » Marmonna Velvet, s'élançant dans les couloirs.

Ils cherchèrent un moment avant de trouver une salle avec des générateurs, peut être pourraient-ils couper l'alimentation des champs électromagnétique qui empêchait Kurt de se téléporter à l'extérieur.  
NightCrawler les fit entrer dans la salle, découvrant une cage fermée. Impossible de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, mais selon les dires de Jean, un homme, mutant, y était enfermer et une partie de lui avait été arraché.  
Valeria eut une grimace, l'odeur était insupportable, il y avait forcement une bête dans cette cage. Les grognements et hurlements lui prouvaient bien le contraire.

Un squad arriva vers eux, ouvrant la porte. La télékinésiste utilisa ses pouvoirs pour enlever le loquet de la boîte, activant une alarme assourdissante. Le mutant sortit de la cage, mais Velvet ne regarda pas le massacre, fermant les yeux. Quand il fut parti, les autres se lancèrent à sa poursuite, n'ayant pas remarqué que la plus faible était resté derrière, observant la pièce. Il n'y avait pas seulement la cage et les générateurs, non, il y avait aussi une sorte de frigo qui contenait des fioles remplies de liquide, sûrement de sang, avec des étiquettes dessus.  
Elle ouvrit la porte, prenant une des fioles pour l'observer. L'attrait malsain pour cette fiole la fit sourire légèrement.

« _Une expérience sur les mutants... Intéressant._ » Elle remit la fiole au frai, se promettant de faire quelques recherches.

Elle rejoignit les autres quand Scott détruisit la porte, attirant le regard suspicieux de Jean. La rousse haussa les épaules et regarda les autres mutants sortir de leur cage.

« _Bien jouer._ » Complimenta Raven, regardant les jeunes mutants. « _Vous n'avez pas chaumé._ »  
« _On a eu un peu d'aide._ » Précisa Scott, regardant Jean avec un léger sourire crispé.

Sabrina feula, se dirigeant vers le hangar que les jeunes mutants avaient vu plus tôt. L'animal s'arrêta, reprenant une forme humaine, les yeux verts surnaturels brillaient se colère, la bête cherchait sa proie.

« _Calme-toi Sab '._ » Soupira Mystique avant que quelqu'un fasse remarquer la présence de tenue. « _Hank, tu as ton avion de guerre, alors partons en guerre._ »

Sabrina essayait de se détendre dans l'avion, ronronnant. Cela avait fait rire Peter quand il s'était installé à côté d'elle, il avait l'impression de voir un gros chat. Enfin, un gros chat qui pourrait le manger sans problème.

« _Tu avais peur à Washington ?_ » Demanda Jean, mal à l'aise.  
« _Non._ » La réponse était courte et sèche. Sabrina lança un regard peu avenant à Mystique qui continua sa phrase. « _Mais, j'avais peur lors de ma première mission._ » Elle raconta ses souvenirs, parla d'Alex à Scott. Puis vient la question des survivants. Sabrina avait déjà entendu tout cela, Hank lui avait parler de cette époque, celle ou Magnéto était un ami et non un ennemi.  
« _Te voir à la Télé ce jour-là a changé ma vie_ » Déclara Jean, déterminé.  
« _La mienne aussi_ » Rajouta Kurt, souriant.  
« _La mienne aussi. Bon, je vis toujours dans le sous-sol de ma mère, mais, pff. Tout le reste a Bien... En fait, c'est toujours pareil, un vrai loser_ » Peter ria légèrement à la fin de sa tirade. La rousse à côté de lui eut un ronronnement amusé.

« _Et vous Sabrina ?_ » Demanda Kurt. « _On ne sait rien de vous._ »

« _Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment l'histoire du jour, mais... Ce jour-là, il a complètement changé notre vie._ » Commença-t-elle en fixant sa sœur. « _Trop de choses ont changé que je ne pourrais même pas en sortir une._ » Ria-t-elle, faisant sourire sa petite sœur.

La conversation s'arrêta là, ils approchaient de la destination.

Bientôt le Caire fut en vue et avec la ville, l'énorme pyramide d'En Sabah Nur et le phénomène magnétique produit par Magnéto.  
« _Il retient le professeur au centre de la pyramide, il va transférer sa conscience dans le corps du professeur, s'il y arrive, il contrôlera tous les esprits du monde._ » Expliqua Jean, paniquant légèrement devant l'urgence de la situation alors que le phénomène magnétique rendait la conduite de l'appareil plus difficile.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est !_ » S'interrogea Moira.  
« _C'est Erik._ » Répondit Raven alors que le plus rapide de tous se déplaça rapidement derrière Hank.  
« _Vous autres, vous aidez NightCrawler à entrer dans la pyramide, moi, je m'occupe d'Erik._ » Ordonna l'héroïne de Washington.  
« _Comment vas-tu l'atteindre ?_ »  
« _Je peux t'y emmener ! Je suis venu pour lui alors laisse-moi t'aider._ » Demanda Peter.  
« _Dès que vous avez Charles, ramenez le abord de l'avion et partez._ »  
« _Pas sans vous !_ » S'exclama Kurt.  
« _T'inquiète, on vous rattrapera._ » Dit l'argenté avec un léger sourire.  
Raven hocha simplement la tête alors que Hank et Moira faisaient difficilement atterrir l'avion. Ils sortirent sous les dernières directives de l'aînée.

« _Attendez ! On ne maîtrise pas tous nos pouvoirs._ »  
« _Alors ne le faites pas, vous devez les accepter, comme nous tous._ » Rassura Raven, prenant son apparence naturellement bleue.  
Hank eut un petit sourire alors que Peter emmenait leur leader vers Magnéto. Sabrina avait pris une forme humaine, mais avec ses griffes animal, prête à se battre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, personne n'était en vue plus une ombre apparut sur le sol, forçant Kurt et Sabrina à lever la tête.

« _Merde._ » Marmonna la féline avant de prendre le bras de NightCrawler, se faisant téléporter devant l'entrée.

« _Aller ! On se bouge jolie cœur !_ » S'écria Sabrina, agrippant toujours son collègue.  
Ils entamèrent leurs recherches, utilisant la téléportation pour aller plus vite, mais impossible de trouver le centre de la pyramide.

« _Kurt, Sabrina, vous devez vous dépêcher_ » Pressa la télépathe.  
« _On essaye, mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe... Kurt attention !_ » Hurla Sabrina quand Warren leur fonça dessus.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux rouge et noir réussit à l'esquiver, mais pas Kurt, entamant un combat coupé par des téléportations.

Sabrina essaya de les suivre, sautant sur le dos de l'ange, toute griffe dehors. Elle fut transportée en même temps que lui dans la cage, en profitant pour aider Kurt à fuir.

Le blond regarda la bête qui prenait une forme animale face à lui, une énorme lionne.

« _Tu fais une énorme erreur Bird._ » Cracha le félin, sautant sur lui essayant de lui mordre la gorge.  
« _Vous pensez battre En Sabah Nur ?_ » Il eut un rire mauvais, esquivant les assauts de Sabrina en essayant de détruire la sorte de cage. « _Vous le regretterez. »  
_  
Le fauve feula se préparant à sauter sur son opposant. Warren lança une dernière salve de plumes tranchante, blessant Sabrina. Une des plumes se logea dans sa patte arrière gauche et une autre dans son flan. La douleur la força à prendre forme humaine, tombant inerte au sol.

Le chevalier partit sans un regard en arrière, allant attaquer l'avion qui décollait avec le professeur. La rousse reprit doucement ses esprits, enlevant les épées plantées dans son corps. Elle saignait et sa vue était trouble, mais elle se devait de bouger, de trouver un moyen de rentrer.

Elle vit le crash, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter, imaginant les corps de ses amis dans les décombres. Un frisson d'horreur glissa le long de son dos, cela ne devait pas se finir ainsi. Elle puisa ce qu'il lui restait de force et se traîna essayant de trouver Mystique et Peter, ils ne devaient pas être dans l'avion.

Velvet regarda Kurt, inconscient à terre. Le groupe avait échappé de peu à la mort grâce à l'Allemand. Valeria eut une grimace en repensant à la scène, ayant clairement vu Warren rester piéger dans l'avion. Une grande inquiétude lui serrait la poitrine, un sentiment tourner vers sa sœur et ce mutant. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant la capture d'Angel était graver dans sa mémoire et elle pouvait se résoudre à le laisser mourir.

Malheureusement, Apocalypse cherchait toujours Charles, hurlant son nom et cela semblait résonner dans leurs têtes. Valeria regarda par une des fenêtres, ignorant les autres, elle ne rata pas une miette du spectacle. Peter avait réussi à frapper le mutant, mais ce dernier le stoppa, emprisonna un de ses pieds en changeant la matière du sol. Il lui brisa la jambe avant de demander à Psylock de lui trancher la gorge. Elle retient un cri d'exclamation quand cette dernière attaqua son chef. Mystique, elle avait pris l'apparence de la mutante, mais les nombreux pouvoirs du premier mutant la firent échouer, la mettant à la merci du plus cruel.

Sabrina arriva sous sa forme animale, essoufflée et rampant légèrement. Le sang tachait le sol sableux, marquant un chemin. Un grognement passa ses babines, se redressant pour se mettre en position d'attaque. Elle se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour sauver ses amis, sa famille. Le fauve s'élança vers le mutant, le déconcentrant de Raven. Il relâcha sa prise prête à arrêter la bête.

Apocalypse l'ensevelit à moitié, arrêtant net sa course comme QuickSilver. La bête hurla, se débattant alors que son opposant s'approchait, prêt à lui affliger le coup fatal. Sabrina tenta de se libérer puis le mutant s'arrêta, les yeux dans la vague. Animal sentit ses forces l'abandonner, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose, que tout le monde allait bien, quelque part.

 **New-York, 5 jours plus tard.**

Un cri strident résonna dans la chambre d'hôpital, ameutant toute l'équipe médicale. Plusieurs infirmières s'occupèrent de la jeune femme qui ne cessait de hurler dans son lit d'hôpital, montrant les crocs. Elle se calma, quand l'un des médecins lui administra une dose de calmant.

« _Comment va-t-elle ?_ "Demanda un homme en costume près de la porte. Ses cheveux bruns coupés court étaient ramener en arrière. À son bras se tenait une femme, les cheveux roux, attacher en une tresse serrée.  
« _On lui a administré un calmant... Une dose nécessaire pour assommer un cheval ! Je comprends que ce soit votre fille, mais... Il va falloir la transférer dans un autre hôpital. Notre directeur ne veut pas avoir de problème avec les... Anti-mutant._ » Le médecin eut un soupir avant de donner le dossier. « _Voici toutes les données_. »

Les deux parents eurent un regard pour leur enfant, endormirent dans le lit. Son teint anormalement pâle tranchait avec la couleur peu habituelle de ses cheveux.

« _Sabrina ne mérite pas cela, elle a sauvé tous ces gens... Pourquoi notre race est-elle si ..._ »  
« _Amy, ne te pose pas cette question, un jour, nous aurons notre place._ »

Les deux adultes entrèrent dans la chambre, se mettant chacun d'un côté. Ils attendirent le réveil de leur fille ainée.

Xavier Institut - quelques mois plus tard.

Les mois passèrent, rapidement. L'institut avait été reconstruite et tout le monde était retourner à leurs occupations. Sabrina était sortie de l'hôpital deux mois après les évènements du Caire, ses blessures physiques n'avaient pas été très graves, mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à se calmer. La rousse était revenue entant qu'enseignante, se sentant à l'aise avec les élèves, bien que son « jeune âge », 27 ans, c'était quand même conséquent, les enfants la prenaient plus pour une grande sœur.

La journée était bien entamée quand le jeune femme reçu un coup de téléphone. Elle était en plein cours devant des élèves subjugué par son sujet, « le métabolisme animal suite à la mutation », un sujet qui semblait passionner plus de personnes que prévu ou alors, ils aimaient voir la mutante changer de forme pour illustrer ses exemples.  
« _Bien, faisons une courte pause, je vous laisse sortir._ » Elle saisit le téléphone mis à sa disposition par le professeur et décrocha rapidement. « Allo ? »  
« _Sabrina ! Ma tendre enfant, je m'inquiétais, tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles depuis ton arrivé à l'institut._ »  
« _Maman, désolée. Tu sais avec les élèves et les cours, je n'ai plus trop le temps_. »  
« _Oh, ne t'en fait pas ! Je t'appelle pour te dire que ta sœur à accepter._ » La rousse pouvait voir le sourire de sa mère à travers son téléphone  
« _Vraiment ? Bien, cela arrange tout le monde_. » Elle était surprise, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'inquiéter. « _Je suis contente qu'elle prenne la succession de papa, merci de m'avoir prévenue._ »  
« _De rien, mon enfant ! Passe une bonne journée_ ! »  
Elle raccrocha restant perplexe avant de dire aux élèves de rentrer. Quand ils furent tous de nouveau à leurs places, la rousse eut la surprise de voir Peter devant la porte, attendant sagement. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre, regardant l'horloge. Il était près de quinze heures, cela faisait une heure que le cours avait commencée, c'était amplement suffisant.  
« _Bien, je vous libère, n'oubliez pas votre exposé sur le sujet, à rendre la semaine prochaine !_ »  
Une fois tout le monde sortit, l'argenté rentra, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
« _Comment vas-tu ?_ » Demanda Peter, s'asseyant sur un bureau derrière lui.  
« _Mieux qu'il y a quelques mois, j'ai encore quelques cauchemars, mais comme un peu tout le monde, je pense._ » Elle eut un léger sourire, terminant de ranger ses quelques affaires et recherches.  
« _Oui, Mystique te demande d'assister à l'entraînement de cet aprèm'._ » Il se leva, marchant tranquillement vers la porte. « _Ne soit pas en retard._ »  
« _C'est toi qui dis ça ? Sur nos deux rendez-vous qui étaient en retard ? Toi monsieur super rapide._ » Elle passe devant lui, embrassant sa joue avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, ayant besoin de déposer ses affaires et prendre son « uniforme ».

C'est à seize heures pile que la jeune femme se dirigea vers le sous-sol, prêt pour l'entraînement. Habituellement, Animal ne participait pas aux missions, restant en tant que représentante de l'institut si jamais il y avait un problème.

Une fois devant la porte de la salle, elle vit le professeur Xavier et Hank sortir du Cerebro. La reconstruction et le formatage du programme de la machine avaient pris un peu de temps, mais rien d'insurmontable pour les scientifiques et les quelques têtes de l'institut.

« _Bonjour Professeur, Hank_. » Salua la jeune rousse, ajustant son habit.  
« _Sabrina, bonjour. J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service._ » Commença le chauve, un léger sourire.  
« _Tout ce que vous voulez !_ »  
« _Moira m'a demandé de... Lui détacher quelqu'un de confiance pour une conférence sur la mutation. Je ne peux pas m'absenter, et tes recherches en matière de mutation animale et mes travaux fait étant plus jeunes pourront t'aider._ » Expliqua calmement le scientifique voyant bien l'hésitation chez la jeune femme, pas besoin d'entrer dans sa tête pour le savoir.  
« _D'accord... Je pense que... Une conférence ne me ferait pas de mal !_ »  
L'entrain de la rousse fit rire les plus âgés, et rassura Charles.

* * *

Bon voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop long et trop ... lourd ? Enfin bref !

la suite arrive bientôt


	3. Chapter 3 : Fin

**Xavier Institut, Décembre 1989**

Une voiture se gara devant la grande bâtisse du comté de Westchester, plusieurs enfants se trouvaient devant, discutant joyeusement. Une femme au cheveux courts, roux et noir en sortit, accompagnée d'un homme brun.

La rousse regarda la bâtisse devant elle, rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis son départ il y a six ans de cela. La même atmosphère et surtout, toujours la sensation que quoiqu'elle fasse elle ne pourrait jamais surprendre son vieil ami.

« Chéri, tu es sûre ? Tu m'as parlé d'une école mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela en est une. »

« Yoan, mon cher. Ceci est le pourquoi de mon combat. Allez, nous sommes sûrement attendus. »

« Tu les a prévenus ? » S'étonna Yoan, certain que sa femme lui avait certifié qu'elle n'avait prévenu personne de leur venue.

« Pas besoin, il sait tout. Allez, ne fais pas ton timide ! » Le pressa-t-elle, ressemblant à une enfant.

Sabrina poussa la porte, tout sourire alors que derrière cette dernière se trouvaient ses amis, collègues et anciens élèves. Elle vit les confettis s'envoler à son entrée, entendu les cris et salutations enthousiastes autour d'elle et par réflexe, et par amour, elle se jeta dans les bras de ses amis qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis six ans.

La fête de bienvenue battait son plein, beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient joint à eux, intrigués par toute cette agitation. L'enthousiasme retomba rapidement, permettant aux adultes de pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Sabrina vit le professeur en compagnie d'une personne quelle n'imaginait pas revoir.

« Erik ! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Pas aussi bien que toi je pense, tu es rayonnante. » La complimenta l'Allemand, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La rousse eut un léger rougissement en balbutiant un faible merci.

,« Je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule, qui est-ce ? » Demanda Hank, arrivant à côté d'eux, un verre à la main. Il était sous sa forme mutante, couvert de poils bleus.

« Il s'agit de Yoan, mon fiancé. » elle montra sa main, où trônait avec fierté sa bague de fiançailles.

Elle vit bien la grimace qu'affichèrent Erik et Hank mais n'en tenu pas compte, il fallait quelle continue de jouer le jeu, faire la jeune femme éprise d'un grand chercheur.

Sabrina vit le regard de son protecteur, peu ravis des pensées qu'il venait d'intercepter.

 _Qu'as-tu fait durant tout ce temps ?_

 _Professeur, je dois faire des choix pour mon bien et celui de ma famille._

Sabrina se détourna d'eux, marchant vers Yoan qui semblait perdu dans toute cette agitation. Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à franchir pour rejoindre son fiancé quand une main saisit son bras et la tira dans un des couloirs. La rousse n'avait pas vraiment à chercher qui était son « kidnappeur », elle redoutait ces retrouvailles depuis son arrivée.,Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux sombre de son ami ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment. Elle voyait la colère et l'incompréhension danser dans ses pupilles. Six ans, sans nouvelles. Seul le professeur en avait eu, une simple lettres tous les six mois, avec le strict minimum. Elle n'avait ni parlé de son métier et ni de son fiancé.

« Peter. » Murmura-t-elle, hésitante. En face d'elle se trouvait un homme, la trentaine, le visage tiré par la fatigue et la colère. Elle avait encore l'image du jeune homme plein d'entrain et prêt à faire des farces enfantines malgré son âge, à cette époque.

« Sabrina. » Il émit un soupire, essayant de se calmer, la colère fut bientôt remplacée par de la tristesse et de la rancœur, la rousse n'en fut pas vraiment étonnée. « Je suis encore arrivé en retard ? Hein ? comme à chaque fois avec toi. »

La mutante se sentit mal, jouant nerveusement avec sa bague. Elle voulait lui dire, de quoi il s'agissait vraiment, pourquoi et surtout pour qui, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait partager quelque chose avec l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, et qu'elle aimait certainement encore.

« Je n'avais pas le choix Je suis vraiment désolée. » Elle baissa la tête et partit, retenant ses larmes.

La fête ne s'éternisa pas, tous laissèrent Sabrina et Yoan s'installer dans la chambre que Charles leurs avait fait préparer. La rousse était dans la lune, Peter semblait tellement dévasté et sa culpabilité ne faisait que grandir.

Son fiancé la rappela à lui, lui tapotant l'épaule, doucement.

« Sab, tu devrais leur dire, au moins une partie. J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans le mensonge, tu n'as pas à le faire. » Consola le brun, hésitant à la toucher.

Sabrina se leva, une larme au coin de l'oeil et prit sa veste. Elle savait qu'il y avait une moto dans le garage, elle avait besoin dune virée dans la nuit. Il n'y avait personne dans le manoir, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques minutes et les élèves se préparaient pour le repas.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour arriver jusqu'au garage, atteindre les clé et prendre le casque se trouvant à l'entrée de la pièce. Quand la moto démarra, elle sentit ses problèmes s'envoler, disparaître avec elle dans la nuit.

Elle roula plus d'une heure, savourant l'effet de la vitesse et de sa liberté sur les petites routes du comté de Westchester. Elle trouva une petite ville, un bar illuminé par des néons lui faisait de l'oeil, l'invitant à boire un coup avant de repartir.

Elle se gara, enlevant le casque noir qui commençait à lui comprimer la tête. Ses yeux verts analysèrent les environs, peu de voitures et une autre moto était garée de l'autre côté du parking. Elle laissa la sienne devant l'établissement et entra dans le bar, la clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta doucement. Elle attira le regards des quelques personnes présentes, des hommes principalement mais elle remarqua un jeune homme seul à une table.

« Bonjour ma belle, quest-ce que je te sers ? » Demanda l'homme derrière le bar, un peu enrobé, les cheveux et sa longue barbe grisés par le temps. Il avait un look un peu motard et cela amusa la mutante.

« Un whisky sans glaçon, sil vous plaît. » demanda-elle poliment, s'asseyant entre ce qui semblait être deux motards, ou alors ils en avaient le style.

L'homme la servit, sans un mot de plus. Personne ne faisait plus attention à elle. Une fois qu'elle commença à siroter son verre, Elle laissa ses yeux traîner dans la pièce. Le jeune homme assis dans un coin attira une nouvelle fois son regard, il semblait jeune, perdu mais gardait une expression renfrognée.

Sabrina se leva, prenant son verre et s'installa à sa table, le surprenant quelque peu. Le jeune homme, les cheveux bruns en pétard et les yeux couleur chocolat cernés de noir, la regarda avec suspicion. Animal lui sourit doucement et le fixa, ses yeux luisaient dans la semi-obscurité de la salle.

« Tu n'es pas trop jeune pour boire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Et vous ? Pas trop vieille pour vous habiller ainsi ? » Répliqua-t-il acerbe.

La rousse en fut surprise, regardant rapidement sa tenue. Un pantalon noir simili cuir, une veste noire de moto avec un t-shirt au col large. Elle rit un instant, le gamin ne devait pas être si mal à l'aise qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

« Je ne suis pas si vieille. » Elle sirota son verre qui fut rapidement vide. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« En quoi cela vous intéresse ? »

« Un mineur dans un tel endroit et puis, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un soda que tu as devant toi. » Énonça-t-elle tranquillement.

Le jeune homme grimaça, se levant en laissant son verre encore plein. La rousse ne cessa de le fixer, attendant patiemment qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais il partit sans rien dire, payant sa consommation avant de filer.

La voix de la rousse toujours attablée s'éleva, tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Oh, vous ne devez pas être à la page, tout le monde ici sait qu'il s'agit d'Anthony Stark ! Un vrai génie ce gosse mais personne ne dit qu'il est là, c'est pas nos affaires. » répondit un des motards dos à elle.

« Stark hein ? » Elle sembla pensive avant de quitter la table, posant un billet pour sa consommation. La rousse saisit ses affaires et son casque.

Elle sortit, regardant autour d'elle. Personne en vue et une des voitures avait disparu, le petit Stark avait filé trop rapidement. Sabrina sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, elle le saisit et regarda le message.

« Rentre, il faut que tu te reposes. » Il venait dun numéro inconnu.

Elle eut un faible sourire et se dirigea vers son véhicule, enfilant le casque. Étrangement, la route du retour lui parut plus rapide, et bien trop tôt elle vit le manoir encore éclairé à cette heure tardive. La mutante rentra la moto dans le garage, déposant le casque à côté.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Peter l'attendre devant les escaliers principaux, assis sur les premières marches. L'argenté se leva dun coup en la voyant arriver, arrangeant machinalement ses vêtements.

« Peter, tu n'es pas couché ? » La question n'en était pas vraiment une à vrai dire et le mutant le savait très bien.

« Non, tu étais absente. Je pensais que tu avais fui. » Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Où étais-tu ? Tout le monde ta cherché et ton cher fiancé était incapable de nous dire où tu étais. »

Elle remarqua bien la jalousie de Peter et elle se sentit fondre, un peu plus et elle allait faire une énorme erreur.

« Je me promenais J'avais besoin de réfléchir » Elle passa à côté de lui, montant quelques marches. « Et Peter, je veux que tu saches que Je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela. Tout ce qui se passera après cette semaine n'aura jamais existé. »

Animal vit bien le regard plein d'incompréhension du mutant face à elle. Dieu, elle avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras et de vivre dans un mensonge, celui que tout irait bien, pour elle et pour les autres. Peter dû le lire dans ses yeux car il l'enlaça doucement, la serrant contre lui dans un geste affectif. Un geste qui conforta Sabrina dans son choix, doucement, elle murmura toute la vérité sur les six années passées à fuir l'institut. Peter ne la coupa à aucun moment, la laissant finir son histoire, mais il sentait très bien les larmes mouiller son cou dans lequel le visage de son amie s'était niché.

Sabrina se réveilla dans l'après-midi, elle ne souvenait que vaguement de la fin de sa soirée mais elle savait parfaitement quelle avait fait une bêtise. Une énorme idiotie. Elle se releva, regardant autours delle. Elle était dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son fiancé, rien d'anormal, elle avait un vague souvenir qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la chambre de Peter la nuit dernière et au vu des images qui lui revenaient en tête, elle n'avait pas fait que pleurer.

Un mot était posé sur la table de chevet, elle se pencha pour le saisir et le lit doucement, encore embuée par le sommeil.

 _« Je suis parti, on se retrouve à la maison. »_

Ok, alors ce petit lâche a fui avant de se faire coincer par le professeur ou un autre. Elle eut un soupire avant de se lever du lit, prenant quelques affaires avant de partir pour sa douche.

Elle entra dans la cabine, allumant l'eau froide. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de sentir la fraîcheur de l'eau sur sa peau, sa température était beaucoup plus haute que la normale à cause de sa mutation. Sabrina ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle resta sous l'eau mais elle était sûre que les cours des élèves étaient finis, ou alors, un éléphant se promenait dans les couloirs du manoir. La féline sortit de sa chambre, passant la tête à travers la porte avant de s'avancer dans le corridor, voulant se faire discrète. Il n'y avait personne, pas un chat - mauvais jeu de mot - et cela alarma la mutante. Elle descendit les marches jusqu'au hall mais rien du tout, il n'y avait personne. Elle profita de ce calme pour remonter en vitesse pour prendre quelques affaires et fuir avec la moto. Yoan avait déjà pris le plus gros. Avait-il prévu le coup ? Ça, elle n'en doutait pas.

 **Los Angeles – 1993**

La fête battait son plein, beaucoup de beau monde en robe de soirée et smoking. Tout cela pour la grande nouvelle, le fils Stark reprenait enfin l'affaire familial du haut de ses 21 ans. Le jeune homme se sentait à l'aise avec tout ce monde autour de lui, bavassant tranquillement avec certains invités très important. Le regard du jeune PDG fut attiré par un couple, rentrant tranquillement dans la salle. Une femme, dans la trentaine, habillé dune robe prune lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Le col de sa robe se formait de dentelle blanche qui partait du grand décolleté du tissu et continue dans son dos. La femme était accrochée au bras d'un homme, brun, de grande taille habiller d'un simple smoking gris anthracite. Le couple salua quelques personnes et se dirigea vers lui et Obadiah, qui semblait sourire devant l'arrivée des invités.

« Oh, Madame Smith ! Je ne pensais pas que vous serez des nôtres. » Salua l'adulte, serrant la main de l'homme et offrant un baise main à ladite Smith.

« Vous connaissez les arrangements que vous avez passez avec ma soeur, je me devais de venir. » Elle ria légèrement et dirigea son regard vert bouteille vers le nouveau dirigeant de la Firme Stark.

Tony fut choqué, enfin, intérieurement. Il connaissait cette femme, la motarde qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une de ses fugues. Elle était, magnifique, il n'avait pas à dire mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Tous ses gestes, ses paroles, ses sourires, ils étaient calculés au centimètre près, comme si elle se limitait à de simple interaction sociale, comme si elle jouait un rôle.

La discussion et la fête allait de bon train, Tony avait fui le trio il y a bien longtemps, flânant entre les personnes, acceptant poignée de main, félicitation et autres règles de politesse suite à la reprise de Stark Industrie.

Le brun fini par se retrouver une nouvelle fois devant la femme, elle était seule et semblait vouloir lui parler. Les deux adultes se dirigèrent vers le balcon vide, la fraîcheur de la nuit faisait fuir les plus frileux.

« Le gamin a le droit de boire maintenant. » Le rire moqueur de la femme fit, malgré lui, sourire le nouveau PDG.

« Et la vieille s'habille toujours avec des vêtements qui ne sont plus de son âge. »

« Hn, je ne suis pas si vieille. » Elle soupira et reprit, plus sérieuse. « Je suis vraiment désolée pour tes parents, je respectais énormément ton père. »

Tony ne dit rien, n'aimant pas vraiment parler de son paternel. Il était intrigué par cette femme, elle connaissait Obadiah, son père, semblait en connaître un rayon sur l'entreprise et sa gestion.

« Vous êtes une des membres du conseil ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Ma soeur est la dirigeante de VelvetCorp, dans les recherches génétiques. Les deux entreprises ont un arrangement sur la possibilité de créer une arme, je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne suis ici que comme faire valoir. » Expliqua la rousse, jouant nerveusement avec l'alliance à son doigts, regardant l'horizon.

Le silence s'installa, pas un de ceux à couper au couteau mais un qui, dans ce calme, transmet un message caché. Ils finirent par rentrer, retrouvant les autres invités, beaucoup de monde commençait à partir, ayant profité de la luxueuse soirée.

Tony vit Sabrina et son mari repartir, toujours intrigué par cette femme qui semblait pleine de secret.

« Cette femme, Valeria se vante de son succès mais je pense que celle qu'il faut féliciter c'est elle. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Elle a tout abandonner pour venir en aide à sa sur. Tu sais elle a une fille, cela fait 4 mois qu'elle ne la pas vu. » Déclara Obadia. Étrangement, une impression de déjà vu s'empara de Tony.

 **Institut Charles Xavier, 1994**

 _ **19 Janvier 1994**_

 _ **Disparition de Sabrina Smith et Yoan DosSantos, deux chercheurs de la VelvetCorporation.**_

 _ **Ce 13 janvier 1994, les tours de contrôle ont perdu la trace du jet privé de VelvetCorporation alors qu'il survolait l'océan Atlantique en direction de Madrid pour assister à une conférence sur l'évolution de la génétique.**_

 _ **La disparition du couple secoue le monde des recherches car, selon des sources sûre, Sabrina Smith avait percé un des secrets de la mutation, voulant exposé sa théorie au monde. A la suite des événements de 1983, beaucoup de chercheurs se sont lancé dans cette quête de la vérité.**_

 _ **VelvetCorporation promet de faire tout son possible pour retrouver le duo de chercheurs, et plusieurs autres organisations anonymes se joignent aux recherches.**_

Charles referma le journal, passant une main sur son visage. La nouvelle était dure à avaler, surtout pour le télépathe. L'utilisation du Cerebro n'avait servi à rien, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver la mutante, plus aucune trace de cette dernière.

Il regarda Erik, qui se trouvait juste en face de lui avec le même journal dans les mains, une petite fille de 3 ans sur les genoux. Sabrina avait demandé a Charles de garder sa petite fille, bien trop turbulente pour rester chez Valéria.

L'enfant avait les cheveux roux attacher en deux petites couettes, les chouchous était décorer avec une petite tête de grenouille, les grands yeux vert olive étaient fixer sur le bureau, attendant quelques chose.

« Persis, que dirais tu d'une glace ? » Demanda le proviseur de l'établissement. La petite fille ne se fit pas prier et descendit de son perchoir. « Va voir Tornade, elle t'accompagnera. »

La petite pile électrique sortit en courant, fermant à peine la porte derrière elle.

« Cette pauvre enfant, elle se doute de ce qu'il se passe. » Le soupire retentit un moment.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » Demanda Erik, perplexe face au journal.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, une femme entra, habiller d'un tailleur, les cheveux rouges feux attacher en un chignon sophistiqué et ses yeux bleu océan semblait jeter des éclairs.

« Valéria, quel plaisir de te voir. »

« Un plaisir non partager, où est-elle ? » Demanda sèchement la femme, posant un dossier quelle tenait en main devant les deux mutants.

« Avec Ororo, que veux-tu traitresse à ton sang ? » Répondit sur le même ton celui qui contrôle le métal.

« Selon la loi, et aussi votre statut, je suis son seul parent proche. J'ai fait une demande d'adoption, la pauvre sera mieux entourée d'humain que de mutant. »

« Tu en es une ! tu renie ta nature pour quoi ? De l'argent. » Erik commença à s'emporter mais le regard de Charles le calma quelque peu.

« Elle a une chance sur 10 d'être une mutante. Que se passera-t-il si elle n'en est pas une et qu'elle reste ici ? »

« Elle en sera une, elle a les gènes venant des deux côtés. » Déclara le chauve. « Que fera tu si elle se retrouve mutante ? Perdu dans un monde où elle ne sera jamais acceptée ? » Il fit une nouvelle pause, un sourire désabuser aux lèvres. « N'oublie pas, l'institut te sera toujours ouverte. »

La rousse ne dit rien, faisant volte-face avant de sortir du bureau, laissant les deux plus âgés pensifs. Le plus vieux émit un rire nerveux, surprenant celui dans le fauteuil roulant.

« Elle n'est pas au courant. Elle ne sait pas. »

« Erik, Sabrina nous a caché cela pendant des mois. Légalement, Yoan a reconnu Persis comme sa fille. »

La discussion s'arrêta, se retrouvant dans une impasse. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, Valéria prendrait l'enfant, l'éloignerai de ses origines et en ferait cette parfaite petite héritière.

 _« C'est une grave erreur, et nous le regretterons tous. »_


End file.
